Alcoholic confidence
by Anna.Stapleton
Summary: Quelques vapeurs d'alcool et une nouvelle soirée désastreuse pour Bulma...


_Ecrit sur un coup de tête suite à la nouvelle saison de DBZ... Petit OS sans autre prétention que celle de vous divertir...! Classé T pour langage un peu cru, Enjoy !_

* * *

Bulma tira la chaise jusqu'à elle avant de s'y effondrée, mettant ainsi fin à son titubement. D'un savant coup d'orteil, elle libéra son second pied de l'étreinte insupportable de sa paire à talons et lâcha un profond soupir, se laissant davantage aller contre le dossier. Elle avait passée une soirée déplorable, elle qui espérait tant se rabibochée avec Yamcha, raviver la flamme qui s'était éteinte aussi doucement que meurs une bougie n'avait passée qu'une soirée miteuse, allant jusqu'à finir seule dans un bar à Cocktails chic du centre ville. L'alcool ayant finit par avoir raison d'elle, la jeune femme avait finit par se traîner dans un taxi, et au vue du prix de la course il avait clairement profité de son ivresse. Un claquement de porte lui fit lever un œil morne vers la pendule : un peu plus de trois heures du matin. Encore vaporeuse, elle réagit à peine lorsque le visiteur nocturne fit son apparition : cheveux semblant gravités autour de son crâne, pupilles aussi noires que les cités, armure saillante bien qu'en piteuse état, Bulma eu un rictus :

« Ah, le retour du Roi, persiffla t-elle en relevant légèrement la tête. »

Elle sursauta en même temps que Végéta qui, contre toute attente, ne semblais pas avoir remarqué sa présence. La stupeur ne passa qu'une fraction de seconde sur son visage qui se ferma à nouveau :

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, cracha t-il en détournant la tête.

-Je te retourne la question.

-Faim. »

Et le Saiyan de reporter son attention sur l'objet de sa venue : le frigo qu'il convoitait assurément plus que la jeune femme. Bulma laissa distraitement retombée sa tête sur ses avants bras, observant du coin de l'œil l'autre se saisir d'un plat qu'il commença aussitôt à garnir. Cela faisait à présent quelques mois que le Prince Saiyan avait élu domicile chez les Briefs et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que sa présence était discrète. En lui proposant d'emménager quelques temps Bulma s'était attendue à devoir seriner un tueur sanguinaire, ayant même annoncé qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à user de ses charmes dès le premier jour. Il n'en fût rien. Le Saiyan s'était même révélé pudique, évitant soigneusement tout contact avec ses hôtes ou les Nameks, obéissant aux quelques demandes qui lui étaient formulés et ne demandant en échange qu'eau chaude, l'accès permanent au frigo, et une salle d'entrainement à l'image de celle de Goku. Ses exigences exécuter, le Prince s'était révéler être un convive tout à fait respectable, du moins tant qu'on ne lui adressait pas la parole. Bulma eu un faible sourire à cette pensée, et encore : le brunmanquait rarement de la saluer, mis à part peut être les rares fois où elle s'était lever suffisamment tôt pour l'apercevoir gagner la salle de gravité d'un pas précipité, serrant une serviette contre lui. Un bref grognement interrompit ses pensées et elle posa un regard interloqué sur le Prince adossé au plan de travail qui l'observait :

« Peux tu arrêter de sourire bêtement pendant que je mange, gronda t-il la bouche pleine.

-Faîtes excuse _Messire_ , parodia t-elle en s'affalant à nouveau.

-Arrête ça l'humaine. »

Bulma gonfla ses joues : pas une fois ce mufle n'avait utilisé son prénom, ce n'était pourtant pas faute de le lui avoir répété. Lorsque Végéta se multiplia brutalement et que la table eu un soubresaut, la jeune femme se redressa brutalement, écrasant son poing contre sa bouche pour réprimer un haut le cœur, elle vit un nouveau changement sur le visage d'ordinaire si inexpressif de sa compagnie du soir : du dégoût. Elle ferma les yeux alors que le lustre se mettait lui aussi à danser :

« On dirait que tu n'as pas bu que de l'eau, siffla t-il en retroussant le nez.

-Oh ? Monsieur Végéta connais donc l'existence de l'alcool, voyez-vous ça…

-Imbécile. »

Le Saiyan porta à nouveau la fourchette à sa bouche, grimaça légèrement : du riz au curry. Mais derrière son ton taquin Bulma en était réellement interloquée :

« Je me suis fais plaquée, gémit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains. »

L'autre interrompit à nouveau son repas :

« Cette soirée était minable du début à la fin, une table au Dorsia, c'est tout ce que je demandais… Espèce de pauvre imbécile ! Et au lieu de ça…

-Ecoute, la coupa t-il, j'en ai rien à foutre d'accord ?!

-Et au lieu de ça on s'est retrouvé comme deux noix dans un fast-food insipide après un film qui l'était tout autant, poursuivit-elle, la meilleure partie de la soirée était ma descente dans ce bar…

-Mais tu peux pas la boucler à la fin…

-Yamcha est un type bien, je suis bien consciente que le problème viens de moi… Il est beau, pas franchement intelligent mais… D'une telle prévenance… Et au lit, murmura t-elle en souriant.

-FERME LA ! »

Bulma sursauta violement, dévisagea le brun qui la fixait intensément à présent, ayant abandonné son plat encore à moitié plein. Avec un râle puissant il jeta sa fourchette qui se ficha aussitôt dans les carrelures de la cuisine et gagna d'un pas précipité la porte. La jeune femme bondit de sa chaise, lutta contre un vertige :

« Ou vas-tu ?

-Tu m'as coupée l'appétit avec tes niaiseries, aboya le Saiyan sans se retourner.

-Tu t'enfuis ? »

Il s'arrêta brutalement, Bulma eu un demi-sourire alors que le Saiyan tournait lentement sur lui-même, plantant à nouveaux ses grand yeux sombres dans ceux azur de son hôte :

« Ose répéter, siffla t-il entre ses dents. »

Secouant un index moqueur, la jeune femme gagna le frigo d'où elle tira une bouteille de Chardonnay qu'elle conservait toujours au frais. Les bon vins blanc avait toujours était une seconde passion pour elle :

« Tu ne veux pas me tenir un peu compagnie, minauda t-elle en se rasseyant.

-Certainement pas.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais…

-Qu'est ce que tu insinue encore.

-Les femmes, l'alcool, persiffla la jeune femme en levant les yeux. »

Grondement sourd, raclement de chaise. _Bingo_. L'extraterrestre s'assit face à elle, jeta à peine un œil au verre qu'elle venait d'attraper et s'appliquait à remplir : à ras bord. Il le lui arracha presque des mains et c'est une Bulma stupéfaite encore embuée par les vapeurs d'alcool qui observa l'autre vider son verre d'une traite. Cul Sec, _Jesus_ :

« Non mais sa va pas la tête, glapit-elle en arrachant le verre à son tour.

-Et tu appelle ça de l'alcool ?

-Putain, c'est du vin, ça se 'déguste' espèce de ventre à pattes ! Tu t'es cru dans un bar à shooter ?!

-Baisse d'un ton l'humaine, grogna l'autre entre ses dents. »

Toute éméchée qu'elle fût, Bulma était encore suffisamment consciente pour entendre les menaces à peine voilée dans la voix du Saiyan. Aussi se mordit-elle l'intérieur de la joue et reservit le Prince avant de remplir son propre verre. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage, lâchant un soupir extatique : quel bonheur. La vision d'un Végéta traitant une fois de plus son vin comme une Vodka ne la fit même pas grimacer, en revanche lorsque le Prince attaqua directement au goulot, elle se sentit défaillir :

« Qu'est ce qui te prend, s'offusqua t-elle en tentant de récupérer la bouteille. »

Le brun de reposer l'alcool, émettant un sifflet puissant sous l'œil abasourdis de la jeune femme. Il lui lança un regard goguenard, ses pupilles à peine voilée après le demi-litre qu'il venait d'ingurgiter :

« Tu voulais boire, buvons l'humaine, siffla t-il en se laissant aller en arrière. »

Offrant un sourire à son partenaire de beuverie qui ne se sépara pas du sien, Bulma leva son verre et but à son tour, pourtant bien incapable de tenir la descente de l'autre elle le savait bien. Leur manège ne s'arrêta que lorsque le Chardonnay eu rendu sa dernière goutte. Si l'héritière des Briefs avait réussis à s'en tenir à finir son verre, ce n'était pas le cas du Saiyan qui se prenait à présent le visage à deux mains : elle rit de bon cœur. L'autre grimaça aussitôt :

« Ca faisait un moment, maugréa t-il.

-Tu as une sacrée descente, je pensais qu'aucun Saiyan ne tenait l'alcool mais tu viens de me prouver le contraire…

-Nous y sommes assez sensible, on évite de boire pour préserver nos réflexes au combat. »

Les yeux de Bulma papillonnèrent un instant, finalement cette soirée ne serait pas aussi désastreuse que prévue : le Saiyan semblait désormais d'humeur bavarde. Elle sourit doucement :

« Mais vous alliez bien décompresser un peu non ? Sur des planètes… Dans des bars…

- _Certains_ le faisait oui, grommela t-il en se frottant machinalement la nuque.

-Pas toi ? »

Son attitude changea du tout au tout. En moins d'une seconde elle le vit se raidir brutalement, sa main quitta sa nuque se posant alors sur la table qu'il s'empressa de quitter. Bulma protesta vainement mais elle parvint pourtant à barrer le passage du Saiyan avant que celui-ci n'atteigne la porte de la cuisine. Un froncement de sourcils ne suffit pas à la rappeler à l'ordre :

« T'es dans le passage.

-Nous n'avons pas finis la conversation, siffla la jeune femme.

-Si, le sujet est clos. »

Il la poussa sans ménagement, l'alcool aidant il ne dût pas parvenir à se contrôler car Bulma percuta violement le plan de travail et lâcha un gémissement sonore en s'y raccrochant. Elle vit un bref éclair de confusion passer dans les yeux du prince avant que celui-ci ne se renfrogne rapidement, quittant alors la pièce. « Sa va pas se passer comme ça. » Se ruant à sa suite, Bulma tenta de l'enserrer avant de se retrouver brutalement face à lui, le Saiyan terrer contre le mur. La jeune femme tenait ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête et malgré la pénombre du salon, elle pouvait distinctement voir les yeux écarquillé de son hôte dont la respiration se faisait saccadée. Intriguée elle se pencha en avant, l'autre serra aussitôt les poings :

« Mon espace personnel femme, glapit-il.

-Tu as vraiment un problème, se pourrait-il…. »

Alors qu'elle inclinait la tête, il se plaqua davantage contre le mur, tout ses sens en alerte :

« Après tout tu es venu avec un autre garçon…

-N'importe quoi ! C'est juste, juste que… »

Il semblait chercher ses mots, levant les yeux, ses pupilles s'agitant rythmiquement :

« On n'avait pas franchement le temps… Pour ça, finit-il par lâcher, Na-Nappa aimait sortir avec quelques autres soldats de rang inférieur dans quelques bordel mais… »

Elle le vit baisser le regard, chose improbable le connaissant, l'alcool semblait enfin avoir eu raison de l'orgueil démesuré du jeune Prince, tout comme sa raison d'ailleurs :

« Dis moi, quel âge as-tu Végéta ? »

Le brun se figea, se tendit un peu plus si cela était encore possible :

« Tu étais encore jeune lorsque tu servais Frieza, ça m'étonnes que tu fréquentais…

-Je ne les fréquentais pas ! Les Saiyans… On était plus que trois… Carot mis à part… »

Elle frappa son poing dans sa main :

« J'y suis ! Tu ne voulais avoir de relation qu'avec une Saiyan !

-Je suis un Prince, je ne _pouvais_ avoir de relation qu'avec une Saiyan de haut rang, cracha t-il. »

Il détourna le regard, Bulma inspira lourdement : oh. Tout se fit soudainement plus clair : le Saiyan n'étais pas coutumier de la chose pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion ni même le luxe, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Subitement le Prince arrogant venait de se réduire à celui de pauvre puceau qui n'avait pas grand intérêt pour la gente féminine. Et si la seule image des femmes qu'il avait était celle de prostituées galactiques avec des spécifiées anatomique qu'elle ne préférait même pas imaginer. Elle se frotta les tempes :

« Bien, bien, bien, pas de filles donc, pas de filles…

-Je peux savoir ce que t'es en train d'insinuer, brailla le prince.

-Tu sais Vegeta, toutes les femmes n'en ont pas après ta qu…

-Nan mais c'est pas POSSIBLE ! »

La jeune femme fût brutalement saisit par les poignets et plaquer contre le mur, échangeant alors place et rôle avec le Saiyan qui semblait presque suffoquer face à elle. Les pupilles dilatés, l'extraterrestre semblait avoir toute les peines du monde à reprendre contenance. Bulma songea que malgré la situation dont la suite n'augurait rien de bon, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait aussi proche de son invité. Elle pouvait observer chaque détails de son visage, malgré la fureur qui déformait ses traits, il paraissait vraiment jeune à cette distance, probablement plus jeune que Gokû d'ailleurs. Et fait amusant, il la dépassait à peine :

« Vous les femelles vous êtes toutes les mêmes, perverses. Vous ne pensez qu'à votre survie et jouer de vos charmes pour parvenir à vos fins, siffla t-il haineux. »

La jeune femme battit des paupières, éberluée par la tirade du brun, jamais elle ne l'aurait crut capable d'aligner plus de trois mots. Mais qu'avait dont fait ces filles à cet arrogant pour qu'il est une telle aversion pour la gente féminine. Il se retira soudain, reculant de quelques pas, observant interdit la Terrienne masser ses poignets endoloris. A présent les effets de l'alcool s'étaient presque dissipés et mis à part un mal de crâne qui promettait une jolie gueule de bois le lendemain, elle n'avait plus franchement envie d'éprouver les barrières mentales du Saiyan. Elle l'observa à nouveau, après tout aurait-elle jamais envisager de converser une seule seconde avec le meurtrier de son petit ami. Petit ami. Elle eu un ricanement. Pouvait-on encore… « Et puis au diable. » Végéta inspira bruyamment en se passant l'arrête du nez, fort à parier qu'il ne supportait pas de montrer la moindre once d'emportement, ceux à quoi il semblait pourtant plutôt prédisposé…

« Végéta. »

Le guerrier releva la tête, mollement, observant la femme qui le surplombait presque, poings sur les hanches, il se redressa aussitôt, bombant le torse : pas question qu'il est l'air diminué face à une méprisable Terrienne ! Elle souriait, de son petit sourire agaçant qu'elle lui offrait régulièrement :

« Je ne sais pas quelle expérience traumatisante tu as vécut dans ta jeunesse et à vrai dire je m'en fiche comme de ma première chaussette, MAIS, il est hors de question… »

Elle gonfla à son tour sa poitrine :

« Il est hors de question que je puisse admettre qu'un guerrier sanglant comme toi qui à massacré dans centaines de Nameks sois effrayé par une faible femme ! »

Les yeux du prince s'écarquillèrent avant que la fureur ne prenne une fois de plus possession de ses traits, cette fois-ci il agrippa son hôte à la gorge. Bulma songea à cet instant qu'elle était peut-être un peu loin dans la provocation :

« Je n'ai pas peur, vociféra le Saiyan.

-Ah vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de faire face à un gamin lors de sa première pipe hein ? »

Elle crût que ces yeux allaient lui sortir des orbites, sentit aussitôt l'étreinte sur sa gorge se resserrer, elle n'allait pas tarder à manquer d'air. Au moins mourrait-elle avec les honneurs, après tout elle tenait tête à l'ennemi numéro un en plus de l'avoir accueillis chez elle. Brusquement la pression contre sa gorge cessa, inspirant à grosses goulées malgré ses poumons qui hurlaient au supplice :

« Ma mère… »

Elle releva doucement la tête, le Saiyan fixait à présent le parquet avec une attention toute particulière, le visage grave :

« Ma mère était une prostituée d'un des plus gros bordel de Vegetasei. Elle œuvrait au palais en tant que danseuse de tant à autre, c'est comme ça que le Roi l'a rencontrée. »

Bulma s'était assise, osant à peine respirer, fixant toujours le visage rougit par l'alcool :

« J'ai passé mes premières années là bas, avant que le Roi ne me reconnaisse. J'avais d'excellentes capacités physiques et les quartiers chauds avaient ces avantages d'endurcir rapidement les gamins. Le Roi avait bien eu un autre rejeton mais une véritable lopette sans aucun potentiel conquérant, c'est comme ça que je suis devenu l'héritier au trône. Avec ce nouveau statut j'étais régulièrement approché par les prostituées toute espèces confondues lors de nos rares sorties. Je te passe les détails de leurs techniques de racolage. J'ai rapidement arrêté. C'est tout ce qu'il y'a à savoir. »

Incroyable. Jamais la jeune femme n'aurait un jour pensé entendre une confidence, surtout pas une pareille. Le brun fixait toujours le sol, comme s'il attendait sa réaction. Elle ne viendrait pas. La hantise de Végéta à l'égard des femmes venait donc de là, c'était pourtant facile à comprendre. Comment un guerrier dont l'enfance s'était résumée à violente beuverie et parties de jambes en l'air pouvait avoir envie de toucher la moindre femme ? Tout du moins dans un lieu qu'il avait à un moment de sa vie qualifier de 'maison'. Et ces filles vulgaires qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour son titre… En ce sens, elle et lui se ressemblait un peu. Bulma secoua doucement la tête, se relevant avant d'appeler à nouveau le Saiyan, celui-ci grimaça, le simple emploi de son nom suffisant à l'irriter :

« Qu'est ce que tu… ! »

Une paire de lèvres vint brutalement se plaquer contre les siennes, la jeune femme le sentit aussitôt se tendre mais semblait trop surpris pour réagir. Ce ne fût qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il la repoussa, se contrôlant un peu plus que la première fois. Il recula, pantelant avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de manche. Il fixait désormais incrédule la jeune femme qui souriait de toute ses dents, ses yeux rieur semblait luire comme des saphirs :

« Je vais t'apprendre ! »

Il se frotta à nouveau les lèvres, un goût familier lui vint en bouche :

« On a encore quelques mois devant nous, je vais t'apprendre ! »

S'avançant d'un pas incertains vers lui, elle parvint à saisir ses épaules, Végéta s'empourpra à nouveau. Elle rit doucement, l'alcool semblait avoir entammer une dernière procession dans son corps qui commençait à s'échauffer sérieusement :

« Ta peur des femmes… Grâce à moi Végéta, tu deviendras vraiment invulnérable, pépia t-elle. »

Un violent haut le cœur la terrassa brusquement, portant une main à sa bouche, elle ne pût pourtant pas empêcher l'inévitable. Le visage rougit de Végéta changea à nouveau de couleur alors qu'il lui saisissait le coude par pur réflex :

« Putain de saloperie de Terrien, vociféra t-il. »


End file.
